Take Care of Her
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: Charlotte Rebecca Faith Tunstall lives with her uncle and the Regulators. Billy comes along and trouble follows with the Lincoln County War.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - A New Regulator**

**I don't own Young Guns or the plot. I only own my character, Charlotte.**

**Okay, so, I'm going back and revising the chapters that I already published to change and add some things in it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One (Revised on July 31, 2010)  
**

The ride back home from town wasn't that far and it didn't take that long. John Tunstall, a kind Englishman in his late forties, and Josiah 'Doc' Scurlock, a nice young man in his late teens or early twenties, were just coming back from there. While they were in town, they met Billy. A young man about seventeen or eighteen. Billy was running away from some people and John offered him a room to stay at in his home with the rest of the Regulators.

When they arrived at the house, the Regulators were outside and, of course, there was fighting. The fighting was always between the same three people. A dirty man, an Indian, and a girl. The Indian was holding the girl back as she tried to get to the other man that she was arguing with.

"You idiot! You want to know what I really think of you? I think that you're-" She started to yell at him in her English accent that sounded similar to John's.

"Faith, calm down," a man intervened. He had short brown hair and he seemed like the leader of the group.

"Don't tell me what to do; got that _Dick_," she said, turning around to glare at him.

"John's back," another person said. He had curly brown and was a tiny bit chubby. John pulled the wagon up to the house and Doc and Billy got out of the wagon.

"What happened now?" John sighed, but he was smiling at them. The girl and the dirty man tried to explain at the same time and their words were being mixed together. "One at a time. Faith, you may go first."

"Steve said that he wouldn't get into another fight with Chavez and that he would keep his comments to himself. Well, he got into a fight and then he brought me into it."

"How did he do that?" John asked her.

"Chavez and I were talking then Steve came up and started talking about Chavez like he normally does. I attempted to make him stop, but then he called me a-"

"There ain't no need to go into that," the man said, interrupting her.

"It's 'There is no need to go into that,' not 'There ain't no need to go into that.' Also, there is a reason to go into what you called me."

"No, there ain't."

"Yes, there is and it's 'isn't' not 'ain't.'"

"Stop arguing," the man with the short hair exclaimed. He then turned to John, Doc, and Billy. "I'm Richard Brewer."

"I'm Charley," the man with the curly brown hair said.

"Steve," the dirty man said, nodding his head towards Billy. His face wasn't that clean and he was chewing tobacco.

"Chavez," the Indian said, letting go of the girl.

"Josiah, but you can call me Doc."

"I'm John Tunstall and this is my niece, Charlotte Rebecca Tunstall."

"But you may call me Faith," the girl added.

"This is William and he'll be staying here with us. You'll be staying in the bunkhouse with the rest of the boys. If you don't want to, then you can take the Santa Fe out to Albuquerque in the morning. If you do want to stay, then we have the job for you," John said.

* * *

"Go on, get!" Billy yelled at the pigs in the pigpen.

"Did you know that pigs are as smart as dogs?" Charley asked, walking up to Billy and the pigpen. "I knew a guy who taught his pigs how to bark at strangers." Billy pulled his gun out and pointed it at the pigs. "But I ain't no pistoleer or knifesmith like that Chavez. I'm a pugilist, but I ain't gonna expect you to know the meaning of that word."

"Hell, you don't even know why I'm here," Billy said, smirking and putting away his gun.

"Sure, you're a petty thief," but Billy had shook his head. "Rob a bank? Kill somebody?" This time, Billy nodded his head. "Huh, killed somebody," Charley said, looking a little surprised.

"Regulators!" Dick yelled. "Cattle's looking spooked, let's take a look!"

"Whoa, boy! You ain't a regulator; you got to stay here," Charley said as Billy looked around and was about to get away from the pigpen. Charley walked away to the stable to get a horse. Then, he rode off with the rest of them.

"Don't mind them; Charley is always like that to the new guys," a voice said. Billy turned around and saw John's niece, Charlotte Rebecca.

"You're Charlotte Rebecca, right?" Billy said.

"It's just Faith," she said, walking towards him.

"Why?" He asked as she sat on one of the posts of the pigpen.

"It's better than saying Charlotte Rebecca, William."

"It's Billy," he said.

"See, it's for the same reason you like to be called Billy." He just shook his head and finally got a good look at her. She had dark, black hair and bright blue-green eyes. She looked to be about medium height and her hair was past her shoulders. He looked at her dress, but she wasn't wearing one. She was wearing men's clothing. "It's more comfortable to wear this than a dress out here," she said, noticing his look at her clothing.

"William, Charlotte Rebecca, it's time to get ready to eat!" they heard John say from the house. They both got out of the pigpen and started walking towards the house.

"What does he mean by that?" Billy asked Faith.

"It means we have to wash up and get our dinner clothes on, but we might not tonight since you don't have any yet. Or did you bring another set of clothing with you?" She asked him as they got nearer to the house. He shook his head and they got to the door.

"So, how do you like taking care of the pigs?" Faith asked as she opened the door. Billy had let her gone in first and followed after her. The house was spacious and looked cozy.

"It's alright, I suppose," he said.

"Ah, Charlotte Rebecca, please show Master William where we wash up at and tomorrow we will go get your dinner clothes," John said as he saw them come in.

"Yes, Uncle John," Faith said and she made a face at her name. She led him through the house and into a small room. Inside was a washstand with some water in it. "I suppose Dick already filled it up. Oh, you never did answer my question," Faith said, as Billy finished washing.

"What question?"

"The one about you taking care of the pigs," she replied.

"What about it?"

"Do you like taking care of them?"

"Not really; I'm better with cattle."

"Oh, well, maybe Uncle John can let you work them," Faith said when she was finished washing.

"You don't look like him," Billy remarked.

"How so?"

"The only thing have in common is your accents and maybe your eyes," he said as they walked out of the room. Faith led him to the table where everything was set up. The others came in and went to the washing room.

"Well, maybe I don't want to look like him."

"But what if you do?"

"But I don't," she said as the others came to the table. Doc pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I think you do," he said, taking a chair across from her.

"Well, I don't," she said as the others sat down.

"William, Charlotte Rebecca, are you two getting along?" John asked them.

"Yes, we are," Faith said, as everyone began to bow their heads for the prayer. Billy looked at Faith and she mouthed, "We pray before every meal," and she bowed her own head as Billy did the same.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly welcomed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – "Hacking on me."**

**I don't own Young Guns. I only own my character, Charlotte.**

**Okay, so, I'm going back to the chapters that I already published to revise and add some things.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two (Revised August 1, 2010)  
**

"Well, now, look at those appetites. William, have some more," John said. Billy looked up at him and got some food from a bowl.

"Billy, have you ever worked beef before?" Dick asked, breaking the silence.

"A little; I did some work for Pete Maxwell in Fort Summer," Billy answered. Charley and Steve snickered at that. Everybody else looked over at them and John didn't look too happy at what they did.

"Is that so jolly funny, Master Steven? That's no proper table manners," John said to him.

"He's got a way with hogs," Charley snickered to Steve.

"Congratulations, Charles, you and Steven will do the dirty crockery alone tonight." Faith glanced over at them and they didn't look too bothered by that. "Apologize to Master William."

"Sorry, Billy," Charley laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, Billy. We were just hacking on you," Dirty Steve said.

"Rumor has it that you killed a man. Why'd you kill him?" Dick asked, trying to get back into a conversation with Billy.

"He was hacking on me," Billy said and he looked at Charley and Steve when he said this. They both gulped and looked at each other. Faith laughed, but covered it up by coughing. John looked at her and smiled a little at her.

* * *

Dinner was soon over and Charley and Steve did the dirty crockery. The rest of the regulators talked to Billy, but he mostly hung around Faith. They would tease her and Billy would laugh along with them. She would retort something back or laugh along. Night was coming soon and it was getting darker outside. The settled around the fire while Doc and Dick sat the table. John had gotten a newspaper and the boys would take turns reading parts of it. Billy looked a tad bit surprised when Faith had started reading.

"You learn how to read at an early age when you have John for an uncle," Doc said to Billy, while she was reading. After her, it was Dirty Steve's turn. He had trouble with a few words especially with the word succeed. Dick made a comment saying that there was room full of people that wouldn't succeed in life in front of them.

"Well done Master Steven. William, it's your turn now," John said as Dirty Steve handed Billy the newspaper.

"Yeah, sure," Billy said, not taking the paper.

"Billy, here you learn how to read and write. You need more than the skill with a firearm in the world," Faith said. He looked over at her and started to read.

"Young men who don't know how to do any kind of business have no energy or application and have better stay at home near their relatives so they can be taken care of. They are not wanted here and will only come to grief, but men of enterprise are practically sure of success," he reads. He looked up when he was done and John was smiling.

"See, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Billy looked over and saw Faith smiling at him.

"Splendid! A splendid reading, Master William; thank you. Good night gentlemen, good night Charlotte Rebecca; don't stay up too late," John said as he walked out of the room to go to his bedroom. As he walked past Billy, he ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight, Tunstall," the boys chorused.

"Goodnight, Uncle John," Faith said.

"So, Billy, did you actually kill a man for hacking on you?" Charley asked him when John left.

"Yeah," he said and Faith snickered.

"What's so funny, Charlotte Rebecca?" Charley asked, glaring at her.

"Now, let's not start a fight," Dick said. "Come on, it's time to go to bed." He walked out of the room with Doc behind him. Charley and Dirty Steve followed them and Chavez stayed behind.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," he said and Billy followed him out to the bunkhouse.

"Good night," Faith said to the regulators.

"Good night," they replied.

"Good night, Faith," Billy said. Faith walked over to room, across from her uncle's, and looked out the window. Her window faced towards the bunkhouse. She could faintly hear Dirty Steve and Chavez arguing. Then, the faint yelling of Dick telling them to shut up. She smiled and shook her head. Even though they can get on her nerves and irritate her to no end, they were like her older brother except for Billy. She didn't know him well enough to determine what he would be like. She closed the curtains and got ready to go to bed. He acted different from most of the male population in Lincoln County. She could tell that he didn't trust them completely yet, but she hoped that he would trust them.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Mr. Murphy**

**I don't own Young Guns. I only own my character, Charlotte**

**Okay, so, I'm going back and revising the chapters that I already published to change and add some things in it.

* * *

Chapter Three (Revised August 1, 2010)**

The next afternoon there was some trouble between Mr. Murphy and John Tunstall. Mr. Murphy didn't like that John had a store because his customers switched their business from his store to John's.

"John, Mr. Dolan and Mr. Murphy here are complaining about their merchandise wagon being plundered on several occasions on their way into town. Quite frankly, John, they think you're behind it," Brady said. Some of the men whistled and looked at Faith, but she ignored them; she was looking for Billy. Billy was hiding out in the pigpen; definitely not his first choice of hiding place.

"That's a fargin' lie and you know it!" Dick yelled at them.

"Richard!" John reprimanded. "Sheriff Brady, Mr. Murphy is going to continue coming to you and claiming I've taken his property until I'm pronounced a thief and shaken out of Lincoln. I've never touched his property because I have no cause to."

"Well, the Belted Earl has spoken," Murphy said. He was a man a little bit older than John Tunstall. "Look behind you, Earl, all I see is hired thieves and probably household entertainment," Murphy said, with a look towards Faith. Faith glared at him while Doc got in front of her. Billy could feel his finger inching towards the trigger of gun when Murphy said that about Faith.

"Don't ever talk about Faith like that," Dirty Steve said, glaring at him.

"These boys are promising young men, acquiring an education. As for Charlotte Rebecca, she is a young woman who is growing up quite nicely into a woman," John said.

"And she isn't household entertainment," Charley put in.

"Well, I had you pegged as the type that, uh, likes educating young boys, Englishman. Rumor has it that you want to be bidding against me for the Government beef contracts. It _is _just a rumor, isn't it?" Murphy said to John.

"Lawrence, you have a beef outfit and a store and I have a beef outfit and a store. You're going to try to make money and I'm going to try to make money. It is simple and it's fair," John said. Murphy led John away from the group of people and over toward the pigpen where Billy was hiding in.

"You see our good sheriff sitting up there on that horse? Do you know how much money he's got invested in my store? His life savings, John, and it's not just Brady who wants me to acquire those contracts. It's the Territorial District Attorney, the Chief Justice, the U.S. District Attorney, the Chief Justice, and the Santa Fe Ring. It's a family ring, John, and you don't come prancing in here with your fat foreign capital and try to change things!"

"I made a very long steamship journey from London with my late brother and his family, Mr. Murphy. So, I should be damned if I'm going to be dissuading by something as ugly as political corruption. So, I'd like you to take your threats and your sheriff and get off my property!" John said back to Murphy. He just looked at him before walking back to his horse. John looked down at the pigpen and saw Billy hiding there.

"You are ambitious, Earl, but you'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in Hempstead," Murphy said. His men laughed at what he had said and the regulators all cocked their guns.

"Alright men, that's enough. Clear the way!" Brady said as the Regulators put away their guns.

"This is a new country. We won't be bowing down to you any more, Englishman. Get ready for hell!" Murphy said. He and his men rode off on their horses. Some looked back and winked at Faith.

"Even though you're wearing men's clothing, you still look good," one yelled back to her. The Regulators got their guns and pointed them at him as he rode away laughing.

"Back to work, chaps," John said, walking away from the pigpen. "Charlotte Rebecca?"

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"Will you please go ahead and start lunch?"

"Yes, Uncle John," she replied and walked towards the house.

"Billy, you can come out now," John said as he went towards the house with Faith.

* * *

"Mr. Tunstall, my name is William McCloskey. I heard that you were having some trouble finding help," said the newcomer.

"McCloskey, you're one of Murphy's men aren't you?" John asked.

"I used to be. They fired me because I called him a fat Sal," he said, laughing.

"Did you?" John asked, smiling a little. "Bunkhouse is over there," he said, pointing and he walked back inside the house. McCloskey started to walk towards the bunkhouse.

The Regulators, John, and Faith rode into town. John said something about getting Billy and McCloskey some supper clothes. Billy came out of the store with some new pants, a shirt, jacket, hat, and some shoes on. John stood in the doorway of the store with Faith while Billy looked in the store window at himself. He put the hat on and John put a pocket watch in his coat pocket. Billy smiled and twirled his guns.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Faith said, walking over towards him. She stood by her uncle while Billy put his guns away.

"Thank you, Faith," he said. John has been teaching him some manners.

"You're welcome," she replied. Across the street Murphy and some of his men were watching them.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly welcomed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Happy New Years**

**Here is Chapter Four of Take Care of Her!**

**I don't own Young Guns. I only own Charlotte Rebecca Faith.

* * *

Chapter Four**

A few months have passed since Billy came to live with John Tunstall and the Regulators. Time passed quickly and soon it was the end of December. John had taken back to town to get them some new clothes for the New Year Eve's party. At first, he wasn't going to let Faith go, but after some persuasion from Doc, Dick, and a little bit from Billy, he had agreed to let her come as long as she wore a dress.

"Charlotte Rebecca, come on!" John yelled for the third time.

"I'm not coming out!" She yelled back. She knew that she had to wear a dress, but not _this _kind. It was a dark blue color and went down to her feet. It was tight until it got to her waist where it flowed down. It had long sleeves and they flowed from her elbows down and had lace at the end. The sash was tied nicely in the back. Her hair was curled and the front was pulled back with a clip. Even though she looks nice, she wasn't going to go outside her room looking like this.

"If you don't come out right now, then you aren't coming!" She sighed and opened the door. She didn't see anybody inside the house, but she did hear gunshots and Billy's familiar laughter. She opened the front the door and walked out. The laughter stopped and everybody looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Charlotte Rebecca, you look beautiful like your mother," John told her. She blushed slightly and walked towards them.

"Thank you Uncle John," She replied.

"Well, what do you know, she's actually a girl," Charley said.

"Shut up, Charley," She said.

"Regulators, let's dance!"

The party had already started and was in full swing when they arrived. They all rode on horses except for John and Faith; they rode in the wagon. They tied up their horses and Billy helped Faith out of the wagon. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she went off with some other girls.

"Thank you, Billy!" She yelled back to him. He tipped his hat to her and went off to where other people were dancing at. Steve, Charley, and McCloskey were all drinking, John was talking to Alex McSween and his wife, and Dick and Doc were talking to each other. Billy was dancing with a pretty girl.

"Look at that body go," McCloskey commented as Billy started doing a jig.

"He ain't all there is he?" Steve asked.

"Nope, and as Charlotte Rebecca would say," Charley said, using his best English accent, "It's isn't, not ain't." Then, they all started laughing.

"Looks like one of your uncle's new helpers is dancing with Mary," Faith's best friend Clara said. Faith looked over and saw Billy dancing with her.

"Oh, that's Billy," Faith said as she and the girls walked over towards Charley, Steve, and McCloskey.

"He's a pretty good dancer," Elizabeth commented.

"I suppose so."

"Nope, and as Charlotte Rebecca would say, it's isn't not ain't," Charley laughed.

"That's correct Charles and I'm glad you remembered that," Faith said coolly. They all turned around and saw her standing there with Clara and Elizabeth.

"Well, um, he's there enough to be dancing with a pretty gal while we're sitting here pulling our tallywhackers," Charley said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Damn straight," McCloskey said. The guys all looked at each other and went separate ways. The girls just looked at each other and laughed at them.

"Well, Miss Charlotte Rebecca, I think you look quite pretty in your dress," said a man. She turned around and saw a young man.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm John Roberts," he replied. She looked at her friends and saw the same confused looks on their faces.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, John, but I need to go talk to my uncle," Faith said, walking away from him with her friends following her. "That was strange."

"Yes, it was, but he was also kind of cute," Clara said. Faith laughed and started to walk away from her uncle. "I thought you had to talk to your uncle?"

"It was an excuse to get away from John," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. The song changed to a slow one and they ran into somebody.

"Oh, excuse us," Faith said and she saw an older looking man with a woman.

"It's quite alright, ma'm," he said. "Pat Garret."

"Charlotte Rebecca Tunstall," she said, curtsying.

"Well, we got a request for the band," he said.

"Go right ahead," Faith said, moving out of their way; her friends moving with her. Pat and his friend moved past them and towards the band.

"Well, it seems like you can't keep away from the guys tonight," Elizabeth remarked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"First, there was that John person and then there was Pat Garret. Who'll be next?"

"No one because I won't run into anyone any-"she didn't finish her sentence because tripped, but she didn't fall. "Thank you," she said, looking up to see Billy there.

"I never thought you were the clumsy kind," he remarked.

"I'm not, it's the dress."

"Of course, blame the dress," Clara said and Faith glared at her.

"May I have this dance?" McCloskey asked Clara.

"Yes, you may," and he took her hand.

"Well, I best be looking for my family," Elizabeth said, leaving.

"Oh, well, thank you for not letting me fall," Faith said again.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Miss Charlotte Rebecca," Billy said, smirking at her.

"It's Faith, not Charlotte Rebecca," she said, glaring at him. Billy laughed at her and she just started to walk away from him and towards Doc.

"I saw that you met Pat Garret," he said, catching up to her.

"Yes, I did," she said, nearing him and saw that Alex was there.

"Faith, it's good to see you!" Susan exclaimed. "I knew that dress would fit you."

"So, this was your idea?" She asked, motioning towards the dress and she nodded her head.

"You must Billy," she said, looking at him. "John was telling us about you." Billy looked a bit embarrassed and Faith laughed at him.

"Somebody break up your dance?" Alex asked Doc.

"Yeah, he's the girl's guardian."

"What girl and who's her guardian?" Faith asked.

"The girl I was dancing with and her guardian is Murphy."

"Guardian? That's a gentle euphemism," Alex remarked.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"He had a shirt ruined in the Silver City laundry. He took the celestial woman's daughter as payment."

"What?"

"She house entertainment as I understand it. Come on, you can dance with Susan; it's safer."

"No, thanks," Doc said.

"You can dance with me. I haven't danced at all so far," Faith said.

"Nobody's offered?"

"Kind of. There was this one person named John Roberts and he just came up out of nowhere and said how nice I looked in this dress. I didn't know him, but apparently he knew me."

"John Roberts? Isn't he one of the new settlers in town?" Susan asked Alex.

"Yes, I think he came by the store earlier this week and John was talking to him about you."

"Why would he do that?"

"To make sure you get married."

"But I'm too young to get married."

"No, in a few years you'll be considered an old maid," Susan said.

"What if I want to become an old maid?"

"You're too pretty to become one. Now, go find your uncle and maybe he'll dance with you."

"Oh, alright," Faith said and started to look around for him when she saw him standing next to Charley who was fighting another man. She walked up to him, but stayed back to make sure she doesn't get into the fight.

"Pugilist," she heard Billy mutter behind her.

"He's something, ain't he," Doc said.

"It's isn't, not ain't," Faith corrected.

"Can't you stop correcting us?" Doc asked.

"No," she said. The fight broke up and the other man walked away from Charley.

"Happy New Year!" A cowboy shouted and shot off his gun.

"Happy New Year!" Billy and Doc yelled together and shot off their guns. After everyone stopped their shooting, they began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Billy asked her.

"Yes, you may," the song was a slow one and Billy was good dancer.

The next morning, they were headed back towards the house. The boys were on their horses, singing way off key and John and Faith were in the buggy laughing at them. The boys saw some pheasants and started chasing after them. Billy stayed beside John and looked at the other boys.

"Go on Billy, boys will be boys," John said, smiling.

"Faith, do you want to come?" Billy asked her.

"No, thank you," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, then," he was about to ride off with the others when John stopped him.

"Billy, will you promise me something?"

"What is it, John?"

"Please take care of her."

"Take care of who?"

"Charlotte Rebecca," he said. Billy looked at him strangely before riding off.

"Uncle, what do you mean?" She asked him.

"It's nothing, Faith," he answered.

"You actually called me Faith," she said, surprised. He just gave her a small smile and watched the boys ride off. The sound of horses was getting near and John turned around.

"Get down," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Charlotte, get down now!" She glanced at him, confused, but did as she was told. She sat down on the floor of the buggy; sound of horses was getting louder and nearer. The sound of guns cocking surrounded the buggy. Then, there was shooting. Blood splattered on Faith as she screamed. John's body fell on top of her and out of the buggy. The horse fell down and tried to get up, but it was shot.

"Get out of here!" Doc yelled.

"What about Faith?" Chavez yelled back. The men who shot John rode off towards the Regulators and just left his body there. Faith got out of the buggy and went towards her uncle's body.

"Uncle John, come on, please get up," Faith whispered; tears filling her eyes. She sat down beside him and let the tears fall. She could hear the others calling her name, but she ignored him. The horse was and so was her uncle. She turned him over so that he was lying on his back. She saw the gunshot wounds, but still couldn't believe it. "You can't be dead, you just can't be." She felt somebody grab her arm and she looked up; it was Billy. He hauled her to her feet and up onto his horse. She wrapped her arms around him and he rode off towards the house. The others were riding around, trying to lose Murphy's men. When Billy and Faith arrived at the house, he put his horse in the stable and Faith went inside. She looked in the mirror and saw blood on her face, hands, and clothing. Her eyes were red from crying and there was dirt on her dress from when she sat on the ground next to her uncle. She heard Billy come in and he stood beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Well, I'm going to take care of you like I promised him."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess the first thing would be to get you cleaned up. So, um, I guess you need to get the blood off and get changed." She nodded her head and walked towards her room. Billy followed shortly after; brining water and a cloth. She got the blood off and went to her wardrobe. She got out trousers and a shirt. Billy left the room and she changed; leaving her dress on the floor. She crawled into her bed and under the covers. Her eyes felt heavy and slowly closed; darkness overcoming her.

* * *

**Please Review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - The McSweens**

**I don't own Young Guns...I only own Faith Tunstall.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and it doesn't exactly help that I kind of broke the computer...but it's now fixed and hopefully I won't break it again because my dad was kind of mad that it was. The bad part is that everything had to be deleted off of it for it to be able to work because this thing called ThinkPoint somehow installed itself onto my netbook and it basically shut down my computer. When I turned the computer on, all that would pop up is a black screen with a blinking, white cursor in the upper left corner. So, everything got deleted and this is just something that I quickly put together because I felt like I had to write something for _Take Care of Her_. So, now, read on and see if you like it! (:**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

When I woke up, it was lighter outside and my eyes and head hurt from all the crying I did. I felt absolutely horrible and the yelling from outside my room didn't help any.

"Charlotte Rebecca is going to stay with Alex and Susan," Dick said, sounding mad.

"No, _Faith_ is going to stay with me," Billy argued.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because she is!"

"Says who?"

"John did!"

"When?" Dick asked, their voices getting louder.

"Before he died, he made me promise him to take care of her!" Billy yelled, sounding frustrated. I slowly sat up and got out of bed. I went to door and opened it. There, outside my door, stood Doc, Charley, Dirty Steve, Chavez, Dick, and Billy who looked like they were about to kill each other. "Faith, are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Are you ready for the funeral?" Doc asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

"Well, I guess we should start going then," Dick said.

"Come on, Faith," Billy said, leading out the door and to his horse.

"What were you and Dick arguing about?" I asked him.

"About what's gonna happen to you," he answered, getting on his horse.

"Going to," I automatically corrected. "And what's going to happen to me?"

"You're staying with Alex and Susan," he replied, helping me up.

"But I heard you say that I wasn't," I said, confused why he said that.

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping?" He said that familiar smirk on his face as we started away from the house.

"It's not eavesdropping when you're yelling outside my door."

"Yes it is, but maybe you staying with Alex and Susan will be the best for you."

"What do you mean?"

"John said to take care of you and I don't think that you coming with me to bring down Murphy and his men would be the best thing for you."

"But-" I started to protest.

"I know you don't want to, but it's for the best."

"But-" I tried again.

"We'll talk more after the funeral."

* * *

At the funeral, Dick was reading some passages from the Bible while I stood beside Billy. The coffin was already in the ground and someone was there to cover it up with the dirt when Dick was finished. Susan was there, wearing a black dress, and she was looking at me sympathetically. Soon, he was done and I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring out of my eyes as the man covered the casket. Billy squeezed my hand and I hugged him, burying my head into his shoulder. He was shocked, I could tell from the way he stiffened, but then he wrapped his arms around me. His shirt was getting wet from my tears and he slowly pulled away from me. He looked down at me and there was something in his eyes, something I couldn't place. I looked back up at him and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Dick came up to us.

"Billy, come along. Faith, stay with Susan," he said, taking Billy with him and the others to meet with the Justice of the Peace. I slowly dried my tears and faced Susan.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she smiled at me, though her eyes looked sad.

"I'm trying not to," I replied, smiling back through my tears. "Why did Dick take Billy to meet the Justice of the Peace?"

"They're going to be deputized and get Murphy's men."

"Really?" I asked, as they came back towards us and saw their new badges.

"Yes, and isn't that the John Roberts man you met at the party?"

"Where?"

"Right there," and I saw him standing near Murphy's store with Murhpy's men with him.

"I suppose it it," I answered.

"Faith, we're going to go back to John's place and get your things while the rest will take Susan home," Alex said before Susan could say anything.

"Yes sir," I replied as I got into his buggy.

* * *

When we arrived back at my uncle's home, I hurried up and got out of the buggy before Alex could help me out. The faster I got my things, the faster I could leave. I went inside to my room and got a trunk from the corner of my room. I packed my man clothes and the dress that I wore to the New Year Eve's party. I closed the trunk after it became full. Alex came into the room while I was packing and he took the trunk out to buggy then we set off to his home where the Regulators were waiting for us.

* * *

The McSweens lived outside of town and they had a beautiful home. I saw everybody's horses tied on the post and they were waiting outside the house for us. When Alex pulled the buggy up to the house, Billy helped me while the others took the trunk inside.

"Faith, I'm going to put the trunk into the room you'll be staying in," Alex said and I nodded my head. He and Charley lifted it and headed towards the door.

"Well, all of you must hungry so before you leave I'm going to fix you lunch. Faith, you don't have to help," Susan said as I moved towards her when she mentioned lunch. The Regulators followed her inside except for Billy.

"So, you're going to get all of Murphy's men?" I asked Billy I started to walk towards the side of the house.

"Yeah, and you're going to stay here while we do it," Billy replied, following me.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I won't be able to fulfill my promise to John."

"But I don't you to leave me with Alex and Susan. I mean, they are wonderful people, but they won't…" I trailed off.

"They won't what?" Billy pressed.

"They just won't!" I huffed. Billy laughed at my childish reply.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll write and visit when I can," he said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing my waist and moving me towards the side of the house. He pushed me against the side of it and looked down at me. I looked up into his blue eyes and he leaned down. Then, all of a sudden, his lips were on mine! I stiffened from shock, he pulled away, and laughed at me.

"Billy, what was that for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you told me," I answered as he moved away from me, a smirk playing on his face.

"I'm not going to," he said, walking away from me and heading towards the house.

"Billy," I called after him and following him.

"Yeah?" He said, turning back towards me.

"You're an ass."

* * *

**Sooo...how was it? Please comment tell me how it was and I'm sorry if you don't like it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Henry Hill**

**Okay, so here is chapter six and I'm sorry if it sucks :(. It's not one of the best chapters in the world.

* * *

  
**

"You know, waiting by the window won't make them come back any sooner," Alex said.

"I know, but you never know when they might," I replied. I waiting for the slightest sign that one of them will come by and tell us how the first arrest went and how they're all safe.

"Alex, maybe you could take her into town and pick up a paper to see if there is anything about the boys in it," Susan suggested. "It might take her mind off of them for awhile."

"Please, Alex," I begged him.

"Let me get the wagon ready," he answered, walking out of the house.

"Thank you, Susan," I said, walking over to her.

"I'm just glad you're wearing dresses now."

"Well, I can't exactly work on Uncle's land anymore," I answered.

"Faith, come on," Alex yelled.

"Bye Susan," and I walked out the door. He helped me into the wagon and we set off towards town.

* * *

The ride was quiet, but in a peaceful way, and it doesn't take long to get there from the McSween's household. Alex pulled up next to a store, got out of the wagon, and helped me out.

"Alex, I'm going to walk around town," and he just nodded his head. I was glad to be away from him and Susan because it's as if they think I'm going to breakdown at anytime, but I'm not. I headed towards my uncle's shop and saw Doc's china doll that he danced with at the New Year's Eve party with Doc following her. "Doc?"

"Oh, hey Faith," and he caught up with her, offering her flowers. I stared at them as the continued to walk down the street. I started walking down towards the shop, wondering where the others were since Doc was in town.

"Faith, over here!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw Billy standing behind the fence.

"Billy!" I exclaimed and walked over towards him. He pulled me over to the other side of the fence and I saw the others.

"Faith, what're you doin' here?" Steve asked with his mouth full of tobacco.

"Well, considering that I live outside of Lincoln now, I came here with Alex."

"It's nice to see you wearing dresses now," Dick commented.

"Thank you," I replied. "Charley, what's the matter?"

"Ah, it's El Chivato's fault," Chavez said.

"What in the world does 'El Chivato' mean, Chavez?" I asked him.

"The kid."

"Who are you calling that and why?"

"You mean you haven't seen the paper?" Dick asked and I shook my head no. "Well, the idiot over here," and he pointed over at Billy, " killed Henry Hill."

"Why would you do that?"

"He was part of the gang that killed John, your uncle."

"But you were only suppose to arrest him, not _kill _him."

"Faith, follow me," he said, walking away from the others and I followed him. " I know you want revenge on the ones that killed John."

"Yes, but—"

"And that means we have to kill them because they killed John!"

"No, you don't have to kill them! If you continue to kill them, then you're just getting in bigger trouble with the law!" I exclaimed.

"You don't understand it, Charlotte Rebecca," Billy said, looking disappointed at me.

"I don't understand why you're going to continue to kill the people who killed my uncle? Oh, I understand perfectly, William, but perhaps it is _you _who doesn't understand the concept and consequences of killing them," I replied, coolly, walking away from him.

"Faith," he said, walking after me. I walked to the other side of the fence and started towards Alex's wagon, when Billy grabbed my arm.

"William, let go of—" and I couldn't finish because his lips were on mine.

"Billy, Faith, um," Doc said, surprised to us like that.

"Oh, hello Doc," I said, after Billy broke the kiss.

"Since when are you two like _that_?"

"Since when do you chase after China Dolls?" I asked him.

"Oh, so that's where you went," Billy said, laughing a bit.

"Don't say a word to Richard."

"Faith!" I heard Alex call.

"Well, I have to go," I said, moving away from them.

"See you soon, Faith," Billy said, giving me a last kiss and walking away with his famous laugh.

"Doc, please make sure he doesn't kill anymore people."

"I can try, but I'm not promising anything," he replied.

"I guess that's good enough," I sighed.

"Bye, Faith."

"Oh, Doc, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Please be safe, along with the others," I begged him.

"I'll do my best," he said, smiling a little.

"Bye, Doc," and he walked back towards the others. I walked back to Alex and he stood there with a man.

"Faith, you remember John Roberts, right?"

"Oh, you're the man from the party," I said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you remember," he replied.

"He was wondering if he could stop by some time," Alex said, looking at me.

"That's fine," I said, reluctantly. I couldn't say no with him being here because it would be rude and second of all it would disappoint Alex and Susan.

"Good, well. I'll see you some other time then," he said, walking away without saying goodbye.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I suppose so," I answered, not saying that his house wasn't my real home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – History Lesson**

**Alrighty, so here is chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

Today was the day; today was the day that John Roberts was coming over. It was late in the afternoon and lunch had passed. The sky was still blue and the sun was slowly getting closer to the west. I was sitting in the front room with Susan and Alex. Susan was knitting and Alex was reading the newspaper. Every now and then Susan would look up at me and give me a little smile. I was, of course, wearing a dress, though it was a pretty one; It was sage green and fitted nicely.

The sound of a horse galloping approached the house and someone commanding the horse to slow down. I looked out the window and saw John there. I quickly turned back around before he could see that I was looking at him. A knock sounded at the door and Alex put his newspaper down. He got up and went towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Mr. McSween," John said at the doorway.

"Hello, John. Come on in," Alex said, welcoming him in. John came into the room and he was wearing a beige pants and a nice red shirt. He had brown-blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. McSween," he said, nodding his head towards her. "Good afternoon, Charlotte Rebecca."

"Good afternoon, John," I said, placing a smile upon my face.

"John, take a seat," Alex said, motioning towards a chair and Alex picked up his newspaper. "I'm going to work on some papers. Susan, will you watch them?"

"I need to get supper ready, but I think they can watch over themselves," Susan replied, getting up herself. Alex sighed and went towards the room adjacent to the front room and Susan went into the kitchen. John sat down and cleared his throat.

"How are you, John," I asked him.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered.

"That's good," he looked around nervously. The room had gotten only a shade darker from the clouds covering the sun. "Did you hear about the killings of Morton, Baker, and McCloskey?"

"Yes, I did," I replied, remembering when Alex read aloud the newspaper article last night.

"I can't believe that you know the people who are going around and killing all of the men associated with Murphy," John said in awe.

"Where are you from, John?" I asked him, changing the subject before I could say something that I would regret.

"My family is from Massachusetts," he answered, running a hand through his hair. "What about you, Charlotte Rebecca?"

"Hackney, London, England and please call me Faith," I replied.

"Why the name Faith?"

"It's the nickname my mother called me."

"Why?" He persisted.

"It's a very long story," I sighed, glancing out the window.

"I've got time," he smirked, his green eyes daring me not to tell him.

"My father moved my mother, brother, and I to Victoria, British Columbia, Canada when my uncle John was around thirty and my father were about twenty-five. My grandfather was a partner of a store where Uncle John worked at while my father tried to do well on the farm he created," I started to tell my life story so far. I could still remember what happened. "My father moved us to Canada when I nine and my brother, James, was eleven. I didn't like the move, in fact I hated it. I had leave Grandfather and Grandmother Foster, my mother's parents, back in England. The only reason we came to Canada was because my father wanted to follow his brother and father. Grandfather Tunstall and Uncle John lived in town while we lived outside of it.

We quickly befriended our neighbors, the Adams, and they were quite nice. Mr. and Mrs. Adams didn't have any children and they had hired help around their farm. Mr. Adams helped Father get started and Mrs. Adams helped Mother set up the house. James would help our father and I was expected to stay inside and help Mother. One day, Father had gotten sick and I knew James couldn't do all the work by himself. So, instead of letting James get Mr. Adams, I decided to help. I woke up early in the morning and looked for some of James' old clothes I slipped on some old trousers, a shirt, and looked for James. I found him in the barn and I told him I wanted to help."

"_James, I want to help you," I said, walking up to my big brother. He had dark brown hair and our father's laughing brown eyes. The barn was still dark and the only light came from the lantern James had placed on the table._

"_And what can you do, little Lottie?" He asked, turning around with a grin on his face. His grin turned to surprise when he saw I was in men clothing. "Why aren't you wearing your dress?"_

"_I can't do much if I'm wearing a dress," I retorted_

"_You aren't going to do anything," James said, rolling his eyes._

"_Please, James," I begged, giving the look that no one can resist. I could tell James didn't want to say yes, but he nodded his head._

"_Fine, but don't blame me if you get in trouble," he sighed and I grinned._

"I did get in trouble with my mother for wearing men clothing, but my father was happy that the chores had gotten done and I was allowed to help on the farm for a little bit each day after that. The farm and crops flourished, but nothing good can stay.

When I was eleven and James was thirteen, there was an accident. One of our horses saw a snake and was spooked. James tried to calm her down, but the horse bucked and hit him in the head. James suffered from the injury to his head and every day we prayed and prayed. On the third day, he died," and my voice cracked when I said that. "James was my best friend and he was big brother. They held the funeral the day after and it was a very sad day. The farm began worsen, my mother lost hope, my father didn't take of it, and he wouldn't let me. We weren't going to be ready for winter if that kept up, so I decided to do something.

_I woke up early one morning and dug through my wardrobe for some old clothing to wear. I found trousers and shirts that belonged to James that he gave me. I put them on and grabbed my shoes. I quietly slipped outside and sat on the porch to put on my shoes. I went to the barn and began to set up the horses. The sun was bright that day and it was warm. I worked hard that morning and my father came outside to find me because I wasn't in the house. Father was beginning to smile when he saw me attempting to work the plow. My mother, for once, was glad to see me in my working clothes._

"My mother had hope again and began to call me Faith because she knew a girl once named Hope and they didn't exactly get along that well," I said, finally finished with how I got my nickname.

"What happened to your parents?" John asked. He leaned forward on his knees, intrigued with my story.

"My mother died of consumption and my father was shot in a bar fight as he and Mr. Adams tried to settle it,' I explained, my throat tightening at the thought of the memory.

"Is that when you moved down here and like to wear men's clothing?" And I nodded my head. "What did your uncle say about the clothing?"

"He wasn't happy about it at first or the fact that I wanted to help on farm, but he began to understand after a while."

"So, how did John meet the hired hands?"

"When he found someone who was a hard case, he took them in because he believed that everyone deserves a chance."

"I heard that the last one he took in killed someone before he took him in," John said, almost in a whisper.

"He did," I replied, confirming it.

"But it doesn't make sense that even though he killed someone that he would still take him in. And what about the others?"

"What do you mean 'And what about the others'?" I asked him, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, I mean, they all did something that would make people look down upon them."

"That's why my uncle gave them a second chance."

"And that's probably why he got shot!" John exclaimed.

"No, it isn't," I hissed at him. "It's because Mr. Murphy can't handle a little competition or learn to share the business."

"Murphy is a great man!" John defended him.

"If you think he is _such _a great man, then why don't you go talk to him?" I retorted to him, seething.

"Maybe I will!" John said, getting up from the chair.

"No one's stopping you," I said, not getting up. John walked towards the door and slammed it closed. A moment later he got on his horse left and I sighed in relief that he is finally gone.

"I heard what he said," Susan said, popping her head out of the kitchen. I smiled at her.  
"Do you need help with supper?"

Supper ended and we talked about the conversation with John Roberts. Alex and Susan knew about what happened with my family because my uncle told them after I arrived. It was now night time and the only light that came into my room was the one from my candle and the faint light from the moon. My room was medium sized and not much in it. I had a bedside table with the candle on it and a washstand for in the mornings. I had plain red-pink curtains in front of my window with the window open because of the hot nights. There was a trunk in front of my bed with my things from Uncle John's house. Alex and Susan were already asleep and I got into my nightgown. I got into my bed and under covers. I leaned over and blew out the candle. I tried to get comfortable in the bed and closed my eyes. Today was a very tiring day and I was ready for it to be over with. A sheet of quietness and peace filled the house and it was very soothing. Though, it didn't last long because I heard a noise close to my bed. I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing next to the bed, holding their leg. My eyes widened and I sat up in bed. I almost screamed when the person dived towards me and placed their hand over my mouth. My scream became muffled and I thrashed around. The person pulled me to their chest and leaned towards my ear.

"Faith, it's me Billy!" He hissed in my ear. I stopped moving and tried to turn around. He removed his arms from me and I got up to light the candle. When it was lit, I faced him and there he was, sitting on my bed. I walked to get something to cover me up and went towards. He grinned at me and I slapped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for scary me half to death," I glared at him. I was in no mood for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he answered simply.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Can't I come to see you?"

"We barely know each other."

"We can learn more about each other."

"How?"

"By asking each other questions."

"Okay, but why are you really here?" I asked him and I saw him sigh.

"We got into a gun fight with Buckshot Roberts and Dick was killed," he answered, looking down. Dick was killed? I couldn't believe it. I sat down at the edge of my bed and covered my mouth with my hand. He was like my brother. He protected me like James did and he gave me advice when I needed it. I felt tears in my eyes and when I blinked they fell. They continued to fall as the news sank in. Soon my shoulders were shaking from the sobs and I felt the bed shift. Billy pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He...was...like...my...brother," I said in between sobs. Billy rubbed my back and tried to be soothing.

"He tried to kill him, but Roberts got him first. We wound up killing him in the outhouse," Billy said, seeing if that would calm me down, but I just cried harder. "Shit, Faith, I'm not good with crying women."

"No guy is!" I almost wailed. "Why did you let Dick die? Why didn't you try to kill him?"

"I did try!"

"You should've tried harder!" I said, pulling away from him. I got out of his grasp and pulled my shawl closer around me.

"I know," he said, putting his head down.

"He took my brother's place in protecting me.'

"You have a brother?" Billy's face shot up and his bright blue eyes were questioning.

"John Roberts knows more about me than you do," I scoffed at him.

"That's why I want you to come with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I want you to come with me back to the boys and you can ride with us."

"Why would I do that?" And Billy looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Because you'll be safer with us than here," He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Says who?"

"Me," and with that he got up and went towards my wardrobe. He threw a pair of trousers and a shirt at me. "Put those on."

"No," I said, I'm not going with him.

"Either you put those on, or I'll put them on you myself."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I rode all this way to get you and I'm not leaving you here!" Billy said, walking towards the window. "If you're not out here in five minutes, I'm coming back inside," and with that he went outside the window. I stared at the window, no has ever talked to me like that before. I closed the window and the curtains, making sure that Billy wasn't going to look in. I grabbed the trousers and shirt and began to get dressed because _he _sure wasn't going to dress me, ever. When I was done, I grabbed comb and change of undergarments. I opened the window and leaned out of it.

"Billy, I need your saddle bag." He looked over at me and went to his horse. He handed me the bag and I placed my things inside underneath his things. I handed it back to him and I walked over to the candle and blew it out. I made my way back to the window and Billy helped me out. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered as he helped me onto his horse. "I don't even know why either."

"It's because you love me," Billy answered cheekily as he got onto the horse.

"No, I don't think it's that," and we rode off.

* * *

**This story has been going downhill and a very useful reviewer helped me realize it. The reviewer is Brian The Dog and it's the most helpful review I have ever gotten. If you haven't read it, then you should. It opened my eyes that I haven't been really doing a good job with this story and I'm sorry for it. :( But, I'm going to do good for now on! Please, please,_ please_ let me know what you really think about this chapter and if I should redo the others. And thank you soooo much Brian The Dog!**


End file.
